Death in a Diary
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: Raven finds her old diary and Beast Boy steals it. Why does the last page upset him so much? Read and find out. Some RaeBB. A bit of gore...
1. Dun Dun Dun' Diary

**Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own this. It's okay. Take it in stride. Accept it. Get used to it. Get over it.**

* * *

She was sitting in her room cleaning up the mess caused by a gaping hole in her cealing that Cyborg fixed about a month ago. Her room was a mess.  
She levitated her dresser drawer back into place and a black book fell out of it. She picked it up and leafed through it. It was her old diary.  
One page made her stop. As she read it tears welled up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She threw the book at her wall, screaming and cursing at it.  
She sat on her bed and held herself. 

She heard thumps coming down the hallway. Didn't matter.

"Raven? The guys went to the mall. Was that you screaming? Are you okay?" It was Beast Boy.  
"Me? Okay? Ha! I've never been okay!" She growled.  
"Can I come in? Please Rae?" He begged.  
"No! Leave me alone! Don't you even dare come in here!" She screamed.  
"You sound like your going to cry...no deal Rae, I'm coming in." He transformed into a fly and flew under her door and shifted back.  
"I said go away!" She glared, eyes going red.

He studied his situation. Raven sitting on her bed, close to tears and ticked off. A major mess everywhere. Book pages everywhere.  
And...one book on the floor still...

"Raven, I hate when your sad, it kills me inside. Please, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.  
Her eyes flickered for a secod to the book.  
"Nothing" She stared him down.

He walked over to the book but she levitated it to her and she pressed it to her chest and let our a cry.  
"Raven! What is it?" He panicked as he began to smell blood.  
She slowley pulled the book away from her chest and arms. Glass shards were stuck in her book. She winced and she finally pulled  
it away from her and dropped it on the floor.

He rushed to her side with a cloth from the floor and wiped away her blood.  
"Please be ore careful next time Raven." She could see it in his eyes, he meant other things as well.  
She nodded and took the cloth from him and turned to wipe her chest. He grabbed the book as quickly and quietly as he could.  
"Are you sure your okay?" He asked once more.  
"Define okay." She retorted.  
"I just worry about you Raven.." He place a hand on her shoulder and lingered for a second. Then he left.  
She stared after him and began to cry.  
"I'm not okay, I'll never be okay. Can't you see? I'm broken into many pieces." She whispered into the darkness of her room.

Beast Boy rushed into his room and read her book, avoiding any and all glass shards. He felt sad from page one. But at the very last page  
he couldn't breath, his very breath caught in his throat.

* * *

It read:

Dear Diary,

Arella thought it was good for me to come here with Trigon, to help me feel natural and accepted. Wrong, You've seen  
The passages! I can't take it anymore! I'm no ones tourniquet. I'm not a target for anger. I'm not a boxing bag!  
So I've decides to kill myself tonight unless she comes to get me. I sent her a letter telling her to. I hate myself but I hate him and everything else more.  
I'm nothing. I'm dead,hollow inside, cold to the touch. I won't be missed, I can tell. I welcome death.  
I know it's the cowards way out. I'm a coward.  
So farwell, I'll be leaving you today. There's nothing they can say to make me change my mind. Goodbye.

Raven Roth,  
Victim of abuse.

* * *

He read the date.  
"She...she was only nine..." He stared at the pages for what seemed forever.  
"I'm so glad she's still here with us. I'm so glad she's sill here with me."

* * *

**Dedicated to:** _Sean. (And Kat, though none of you know her). And Brandy (thank you so very much!)._

**Yeah, I know, WOW! She posted! Get over it, I'm busy. I think alot of you need to get away from your computers for a while, you know, streach your legs, avoid all sunlight. That kind of thing. **

**R&R PLEASE. I think this my favorite fic I've made yet.**  



	2. Note:

**Reviewers,**

**As you may have noticed I made tons of typing errors. Get over it. I'm tired and I can't sleep because some sugar-high raver can't shut up for the life of them so I thought I'd write this to stop myself from filling up another one of my closets with skeletons. I really need a bigger closet. A new one would work too.**

**Anyways, yes, I wrote this story for a reason. Will I tell you why? Ha! No.**

* * *

**Well, to all my reviewers:**

**_Have a Horrid Holiday!  
_  
Sweet Nightmares,  
Raven Zinthos _(Your friendly neighborhood stranger)._**

* * *

**Remember the best quote this Holiday:**

**Bahumbug --** Ebinezer Scrooge _(sp?)_


End file.
